


Welcome to the World, Sammy

by codependentsoulmates



Series: Deaf!Sam verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, mom. He likes me!” // The day Sam is born and the first time Dean and Sam meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about deafness in babies and how they interact with people just after their birth. Please forgive my ignorance.

“There’s nothing we can do about it?”  Mary asks, concern tinting her tone. She looks down at the sleeping angel in her arms, heart already breaking for him. “Are you sure?”

"I’m positive," the doctor says, sounding sorry and almost guilty, even though it couldn’t possibly be his fault. "There’s nothing we can do at the moment, it’s too risky. Maybe when he’s older we can think about it, but at the moment, I’m very sorry. He’s just going to have to learn how to live with being deaf right now."

John sighs, rubbing his palm over the slightly damp tuft of hair on his new son’s head. “Thank you, doc. We don’t blame you. These things happen, y’know?” He smiles slightly, looking up at the doctor. “We still love him, of course. Nothing can ever make us not love him.”

There’s a knock on the door and the couple along with the doctor turn to look in its direction. It slowly opens and John’s father, Henry, is there, smiling a bit and holding Dean’s hand. “Is he here yet?” Dean asks, his voice a quiet sort of eager from where he stands at the door, hand held tightly in his grandfather’s own. “Is my Sammy here yet, mommy? I heard cryin’ from outside but grandpa wouldn’t let me in.” 

Mary chuckles, nodding over at her father-in-law and he brings Dean to the bed, lifting him gently and settling him in beside his mother. He quietly leaves the room, letting the family have their privacy. The doctor follows quickly after.

 “Look, Dean,” Mary says softly, bringing the cloth that was covering Sam’s face down just slightly, letting Dean see him. “This is your little brother.”

Dean inhales sharply, gazing at his brother in awe. “Can I touch him?” He asks on a breathy exhale, looking up at his mother and father earnestly, green eyes shining. “Please? I’ll be real gentle, promise. Gosh, he’s so small, mommy. Is he real?”

Mary and John share a private smile, before Mary answers. “Of course you can touch him. He wants you to.”

Dean reaches out slowly, little fingers extending, and brushes the back of his palm over the rosy swell of Sam’s cheek. He looks up, eyes wide. “He’s so soft!” He hisses in a stage whisper. “Mommy, he’s softer than a baby’s butt.” He rubs over Sam’s fluffy tuft of hair, still filled with awe and wonder at his little brother.

John chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Dean’s hair. “He’s still a baby, kiddo. He’s gonna be that soft.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean murmurs. “Hey, it’s me Dean. Your big brother, Sammy.” Sam doesn’t acknowledge his voice, eyes still shut, and Dean can feel his little four year old heart breaking. Why isn’t Sam looking at him? Why isn’t he acknowledging him? “Sammy?” his voice is almost frantic now. “Mommy, daddy, why isn’t he listening to me?”

Mary and John share another private look. “Dean,” Mary says soothingly, reaching for her husband’s hand and holds it tight. “Sam’s deaf, sweetie. He can’t hear you.”

“He’s deaf?” Dean asks, voice pitched high and unsure. “My Sammy’s deaf? He can’t hear? Nothing at all?”

“No, dear.”

“Oh.” Dean worries at his lower lip before his face lights up. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Sam’s smooth forehead and whispers against the skin. “Hey, Sammy. It’s me, Dean. Your awesome big brother. You can’t hear, but that’s okay, ‘cause I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna hear for you. You’ll be fine, ‘cause you have me.” His lips never leave his brother as he speaks and when he pulls away, Sam’s eyes flutter open and his little hand shoots out to grab Dean’s finger.

“Well I’ll be damned,” John breathes, forgetting in his surprise that he’s not supposed to swear in front of his children.

Dean beams down at Sam. “Look, mom, he likes me!”

Mary and John watch their sons interact, and they can’t shake the feeling that they’re watching something profound and beautiful start to unfold. 


End file.
